moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
MovieStarPlanet Wiki:High-Scoring Stub Project
The High-Scoring (HS) Stub Project is a measure we've introduced to grant incomplete article about moviestars who meet the criteria immunity to our NCS process. We still value articles about all moviestars; however, the ones part of this project have a unique and globally important purpose (see the discussion for more information). Who is part of the HS Stub Project? A complete list (and additional information) of moviestars who are currently part of the project can be seen here on the list of included moviestars. The process for determining who is included in this project is explained in the section below (click "Show/Hide Section"). Show/Hide Section (Note: As this is a new process, some of these things are likely to change overtime.) The initial criteria for being part of this project was as follows: (With the "recently active" box unchecked, and excluding any moviestar who already had an article on the wiki.) *For servers with English as the primary language, the top 5 moviestars (fame earned) were added. *For all other servers, the top 3 moviestars (fame earned) were added. This is how we will determine who becomes part of the project next: (With the "recently active" box unchecked.) #Each server has a maximum amount of articles which are allowed to be part of the process at any given time. They also have a "reached rank". #When one of articles for that server is complete, a new slot will open up and the reached rank will increase by one. #The moviestar who is at that rank on said server will be added to the project. This will continue until the rank of 25 is reached. Current standings: Exceptions: Ranking changes - If a moviestar who is not yet part of the project reaches a rank that would include them in the project and remains at or above said rank for a minimum of 2 weeks, then they will become part of the project. When this happens, the moviestar who fell behind in rank will be marked on the list as "RB" (to indicate they're ranked below that server's current "reached rank") with their new ranking (e.g. "RB - #10"). A moviestar who is ranked below will not affect the server's maximum in any form for as long as they remain below the current "reached rank". Once the rank they're at is reached, the "RB" marker will be removed and they will become part of the maximum again. If their article is completed before their rank is reached, they will be removed from the project and normal project processes will continue. (If ranks are changing too quickly on any select server, adjustments to how this processes works for that server may be made.) Example: If the IE server reaches rank 5 and "CoolMoviestar44" is ranked #5 at the time of said rank being reached, then "CoolMoviestar44" will become part of the project. If a month later (without rank 6 or below being reached) "BoonieLover19" passes (and remains past for 2 or more weeks) "CoolMoviestar44", then "CoolMoviestar44" will be marked on the list as "RB - #6". Once one of the current articles is completed to allow the IE server to reach rank 6, "CoolMoviestar44" (provided there has still been no change to who is ranked #6 on the highscores board) will be unmarked and become part of the server's maximum. Perma Bans - If a moviestar is "perma banned" while a part of this project and their account remains that way for 2 or more weeks, one of the following things will happen: *An admin will review their article and determine (based on the amount of information currently present) whether or not the article will remain part of the project. If the article will remain part of the project, that server's reached rank will go back by one (because this article will affect the server's maximum), the article will be given a 1 month deadline, and marked as "PB" (perma banned), along with the date of the deadline (e.g. PB - 10/02/16) in the list. If it is not completed by then, or simply if it was not determined that the article should stay, it will be removed from the project. Normal processes will pick up after this article is removed from the project. *''Or'', if the moviestar who is perma banned has and begins to actively use a backup account that is within the reached rank, their article will be switched to that username and they will be a part of the project just as they were before. If they are not actively using that backup account as their new main, this change will not happen. (For now, no exceptions will be made if the moviestar who is perma banned begins to use another account which is not in the reached rank.) Grandfathered stubs - "Grandfathered stubs" (or GS) are articles which met the initial criteria, but existed (as a regular stub) prior to the introduction of the HSStub project. These stubs (which are marked as grandfathered stubs in the list) are now part of this project, but exist independently of all processes (apart from reached rank) used to determine who is part of this project (i.e. a GS being completed will not allow the opportunity for a new moviestar to become part of the project, nor will a GS affect the total moviestars allowed per server). How can I help with the HS Stub Project? To help with the HSStub project, you can: *Research, reach out, and gather necessary information for the articles. *Participate in related discussions. *Help to edit articles when new information is brought to light. *Clean up the articles as often as possible. *Expand galleries. *Reach out to friends who you think might be willing to help with these things. Additional things: *Expand our guide explaining ways editors can help to get more information about these moviestars. We have some great discussion on this here to help you get a head start. (Note: Until it's considered "done", this will be collaborative project, so keep in mind that others will likely be fixing mistakes and expanding onto it with you.) *Review and determine exactly what we need on the articles which are marked as "WIPs" (work in progresses) on the list of included moviestars. (Note: It's okay if you can't catch everything.) FAQ Show/Hide FAQ ;What happens if an article previously part of the HSStub project becomes a stub again after completion? :Should this happen, the same measure which we follow for other articles should be used: The article should be marked with the stub tag. ;How are the maximum articles allowed for a server determined? :We've based it off of of the initial criteria. 5 articles for all English speaking servers and 3 for all non-English speaking servers. These limits are based on what we currently have; however, as time goes on, maximums for select servers can and will change if/when fitting. ;What happens if the moviestar at the new reached rank already has a completed article on the wiki? :Should this happen, it will essentially trigger step 2 to happen again, as this would count as an article part of that servers maximum being "completed". (i.e. The article will become part of the project, the article will be considered completed, then a new slot will open up and the reached rank will increase by one.) ;What happens if the moviestar who would be added to the project next is a backup account of a moviestar who is already in/was in the project? :Because we generally don't make second articles for accounts owned by the same user, these will simply be skipped over the same way completed articles about moviestars who would be added to the project are skipped. If an exception needs to be made, we will figure out the details then. ;What happens if the moviestar at the new reached rank already has an article on the wiki, but it's still a stub? :The stub tag will simply be switched to the HSStub one and all other normal measures will follow. ;What happens when the max rank of a server is reached? :When this happens, changes to the process will likely be made or the amount will simply be increased. We can't determine what's best to do until that happens, which is why we've set the max to 25 for now. ;What if a moviestar who is grandfathered into the project or ranked below falls behind the max rank? :For now, there is no policy for this. We will determine what to do in these cases once they happen. ;What happens if a moviestar is locked out (banned)? :If the moviestar is "perma banned" prior to being included in this project, then they will simply be skipped over. If a moviestar is temp banned at any point, whether they're part of the project at the time or not, nothing will happen. ;What happens if a moviestar in the project is inactive for a really long time? :We don't have a system for this yet as this measure has just been introduced, but we will likely add a process to help work with these articles at some point in the future. ;How do we know if a moviestar has stayed at a rank or been perma banned for 2 weeks? :Unless there are other, dated resources we can use to help, we will go by the date that someone has noted the change on our wiki. ;What about players who are high-scoring for starcoins? :For right now and until we've made some progress here, they will not be included in this project. That said, in the future there will likely either be changes made to this process or a new one will be introduced to allow these. ;What about players who have substantial amounts of subscribers or followers on their offsite accounts? :The same for moviestars who are high-scoring for starcoins applies here. Of course, it's worth noting that this would require the guaranteed ability to see the follower count and many, many new measures. This is a change that is far in the future, but will likely happen one day. ;Do the articles need to be completed in order of ranking on the highscores? :No. If moviestars who are rank #1, #2, and #3 are currently in the project (and the server has a maximum of 3), then any one of those articles can be completed to allow the moviestar who is rank #4 to be added. ;Can I create an article about a moviestar who will be included in this project in the future? :Yes, you absolutely can! That said, until their rank is reached, these articles will still follow normal moviestar article processes.